


The announcement

by Melody_01



Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Azul the horse, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Guard Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M, Mentioned Haggar (Voltron), Mentioned Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), random announcer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_01/pseuds/Melody_01
Summary: Lance is at the Market with his friend Hunk when a royal announcement was said
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is my take on the scene where ella is in the market. I read a lot of Cinderella au's but only a few of them involve the other characters so Here's my take with Hunk as his friend who is a son of a baker

“Lance!” Lance looked up from his list of groceries to see his long-time friend Hunk, waving at him from his shop.

Lance smiled, as he walks to his friend carrying a basket full of vegetables, Meat, and eggs to cook and maybe plant the remaining vegetables in his garden.

Lance met Hunk when they were children. Lance’s mother was best friends with his mother hence they met, but after the death of Lance’s mother and the arrival of his step mother, Hunk’s mother didn’t like the way they treat others especially the way her sons act. So she took it upon herself and cut her ties with them, resulting in the friends of not seeing each other anymore. Of course except if Hunk visits secretly (but that was rarely) or if Lance went to the market place.

Lance sighs in relief as he finally got out of the crowed street.

“Hey Hunk” he says as he hugged the other.

“Looking for something” Hunk teases as he holds up a small sack with the words ‘flour’ etched on to it

Lance chuckles “You really know me so well” as he took the sack and tries to fit it in his basket

“you mean I know your list so well” Hunk says. Leaning on the counter as Lance let out a victory yelp when he finally fits the sack in his basket without breaking the eggs.

“How much do I owe you?” Lance asks as he dug out a small pouch in his apron pocket

Hunk shakes his head “On me” he states as he pushes Lance’s hand towards his chest

Lance’s eye brows shot up “Hunk you know Haggar’s gonna kill me if she hears that I didn’t spend the money she gave me” He whispered his eyes giving away his worry

Hunk smirked “Don’t worry she won’t know” he ended with a wink

Lance shook his head, amused. He opens his mouth to insist when he was caught off by a trumpet.

 _Seems like it’s coming from the square_ Lance thought as he and Hunk went to check what it was about

“HEAR YE’ HEAR YE’” A loud voice boomed throughout the market square. Silencing the chatter of everyone in town

“ON THIS DAY, TWO WEEKS IN. THERE SHALL BE HELD AT THE PALACE, A ROYAL BALL” The announcer pause as chatters began to rise only to be silenced once more

“AT SAID BALL, IN ACCORDANCE TO ACIENT CUSTOMS. THE PRINCE SHALL CHOOSE A SPOUSE.” He bellowed as squeals were heard as Lance and Hunk looked at each other

“FURTHER MORE, AT THE BEHEIST OF THE PRINCE. IT IS HERE BY DECLAIRED THAT EVERY PERSON IN THE KINGDOM, BE THEY NOBLE OF COMMONER.” The announcer took a moment to clear his throat before continuing

“IS INVITED TO ATTEND” He says “SUCH IS THE COMMAND OF OUR NOBLE KING” He finish as the chatters resumes with more excitement than ever

Lance turned to Hunk to see an excited smile on his face, It is no secret that the prince prefers the same gender so hearing this must really strike hope in every boy’s hearts

Hunk turns to Lance as he saw him with just a smile on his face

“You know, I thought you would be more excited than I am. Besides I already have shay and we’re happy together” Hunk says, as if to comfort his friend that he has no desire to steal the prince from him

 _As if the prince would even glance at my way_ Lance bit his tongue from speaking his mind

“Don’t worry ‘bout me Hunk” Lance says “Besides I’ve… met someone” Lance bit his lip thinking about the hot noble from the woods

“Ohhh. Do tell” Hunk says a teasing smile on his lips

Lance glanced at the clock tower, seeing the time his eyes widen in panic

“Maybe next time Hunk, I still have to cook and do my chores” Lance says. Smiling in apology to his friend

Hunk nodded solemnly “It’s fine dude, good luck. Safe journeys on your way home” He pulled his blue friend in for a hug in which the other returned

They pulled apart. Lance was about to bid farewell when his friend beat him first “And see you at the ball” He grinned as Lance smiled back

But both of them knew that was a small chance

He waved good bye as he headed for Azul, his basket wrapped in his left elbow. One thought in his mind. A pair of Violet orbs stare at him in a puddle he looked down on.

_I hope I get to see him again. Maybe in the ball if Haggar let’s me_

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo! wassup. So sorry if this was short but I just really wanted to add other characters to give Lance a more sense of normalcy. I really like the idea that Lance's mother had friends in which in return their kids became friends and then they like avoid the family now because of his step mother and brothers. Again hope you enjoyed Leave a kudos if you did and maybe a comment cause that always makes my day. see you in the next one byE <3


End file.
